


let me be the one to give you everything you want and need

by TopazGotTheJuice



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Toni is a Big Baby when she's sick, cheryl loves when toni is a big baby when she's sick, needy toni, soft choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopazGotTheJuice/pseuds/TopazGotTheJuice
Summary: in her day to day life toni is still that strong, independent woman who does everything to take care of her girl. but, when she gets sick, she takes full advantage of it.-toni is very needy and very clingy when she's sick, and cheryl loves to take care of her-just a soft, fluffy one shot





	let me be the one to give you everything you want and need

**Author's Note:**

> i know i said i wasn’t gonna update anything until after my vacation but i’ve has this idea for awhile and was inspired by the last update of the love languages fic to finally write it so here you go! just straight up fluff.
> 
> enjoy!

toni has always been a strong independent woman. she has always held her own and been the one to take care of others. she wasn't a _'little bitch’_ as her boys might say. she never really had the privilege to be. she's always had to take care of others while no one was really there to take car of her.

even now with cheryl, she still has that mentality drilled into her head. she takes care of cheryl, but more importantly she loves to take care of cheryl, she loves to nurture her, and spoil her, and do everything to make sure she is well and cared for.

it took her a while to understand that cheryl wanted to do the same for her. she never grew up with a cooking staff or cleaning staff. everything she does, even as simple as making a bowl a cereal, she's always done for herself. so the first morning after toni moved in when cheryl made and brought her breakfast bed, she felt... weird... spoiled... a feeling she has never felt before.

"baby you didn't have to do that for me." she had said when cheryl had carried in a tray with a full out breakfast for her. she had already been banished to the bed the day before after her seizure and she hated that. toni isn't a lazy free loader.

"nonsense ma cherie. i _wanted_ to. this is your home now too." cheryl had said. toni was still iffy about it but she said nothing more and just ate the food that cheryl had prepared for her.

even after that, toni was still that southside kid at heart. feeling like she had to do everything for herself. she knew she didn't have to, especially with cheryl telling her to _'chill'_ on multiple occasions, but she couldn't help it. she's always done for herself and is not used to being pampered and spoiled.

that is until the first time she got sick since being with cheryl.

toni had woken up one morning, shivering and whimpering. cheryl, who was spooning her, hand wrapped securely around her stomach, woke up confused when she felt toni shaking, and a thin layer of sweat covered her body.

"baby, you're burning up." cheryl had said resting the back of her hand on toni's sweaty forehead. toni's skin was hot but she could not stop shaking and her teeth were clacking together.

"cheryl... i don't feel good..." toni's voice was so small. cheryl has never heard her voice that small and if she physically couldn't see that toni was obviously sick she would've known something was wrong by the way she spoke.

"come on we're going to hospital."

toni had laid there, unable to move even if she wanted to, as cheryl dressed her in sweats and a hoodie, before even dressing herself. she had scooped toni into her arms and carried her bridal style down the stairs and out of the house to the car. she drove toni to the hospital, trailing her fingers up and down toni's back soothingly the entire drive, as she was curled in the seat and head rested on the window.

she held her hand while a doctor checked her out. drove her to their local pharmacy to pick up her prescription when they learned she had the flu. when they returned home she had carried her back up the stairs and put her in bed. and for the next four to five days, cheryl did  _everything_ for toni.

it was then that toni realized that being taken care of wasn't all that bad. it was actually amazing. she was so grateful and she really loved having someone take care of her for once, especially someone who loved her and was more than happy to do it.

in her day to day life toni is still that strong, independent woman who does everything to take care of her girl. but, when she gets sick, she takes full advantage of it.

-

"cheryl, i think i'm getting sick." toni whined as she emerged from their en suite and climbed into their bed and flopped dramatically onto her back next to her girlfriend. cheryl closed the book she was reading and placed it on the night stand before placing the back of her hand on toni's forehead and cheeks.

"you're a little warm, let me get the thermometer." cheryl stood off their bed and walked into their attached bathroom. of course she knows toni could take her own temperature, but toni does so much for her everyday she doesn't mind spoiling her the very few times she gets sick.

she walked back into the room and sat on the bed next to her and held the thermometer out.

"open." she said and toni opened her mouth and cheryl set it under her tongue. she raked her fingers through toni's hair, the girl closing her eyes at the action, as the digital thermometer took her temperature.

it beeped three times and cheryl slid it out of her mouth to read it.

"98.9. okay you have a slight fever. are you cold?" cheryl asked and toni shook her head no.

"body aches?"

"a little but it's not severe." toni said softly and she moved her head to rest in cheryl's lap.

"scratchy throat? stuffy nose?" cheryl asked as she ran her hand down toni's arm.

"yes and no."

"okay, take some ibuprofen tonight and we'll see how you’re feeling in the morning." cheryl curled her hand under toni's head and moved her to rest on the bed. she stood up and left to room returning a minute later with the bottle of pills and a glass of water. she sat down next to her and set the water on the bedside table as she opened the top of the pills and shook two into her hand.

"open." she said. toni opened her mouth and she set one pill on her tongue and held up the glass of water to her mouth as she drank it down, repeating the same actions with the second pill, and holding the glass to her mouth until all the water was gone.

"alright, get some rest and we'll see how you feel in the morning." cheryl said and she pulled back the covers and helped toni get settled in the bed. cheryl brushed her hair back and leaned down and pressed a kiss to her hairline. she went to talk away until toni whined and grabbed her by her wrist.

"where are you going? come cuddle me."

toni was also really clingy when she was sick. but of course cheryl loved it.

"i'm coming my love, just turning the lights off." toni let go of the soft hold of her wrist as cheryl turned off the lamp on the bedside table. she walked around the bed to the other side and turned off the other lamp before folding the covers back and sliding underneath them.

she pulled toni from behind into her chest. toni wiggled further back into her before releasing a whine and turning around to face her. she snuggled her face into her chest and threw her leg over cheryl's and hooked it under calf. cheryl tucked her arm under toni's neck and wrapped her hand around her opposite shoulder while her other hand trailed up and down her back. she pressed a kiss to the top of her head and soon she felt toni's breathing even out, and shortly after she fell into unconsciousness.

-

when cheryl woke up the next morning she could feel toni's body heat radiating off of her. she groaned when she realized forgot to wake her up four hours after taking the ibuprofen to see if her fever returned. and now, 9 hours later, it's back and worse. she could feel hot breath on her chest meaning toni was breathing through her mouth, which probably meant her nose was stopped up. toni's body was damp with sweat and she could feel her shivering a bit.

she pulled back a bit and moved her hair that was stuck to her face and in doing so she felt just how hot her face was.

"toni, baby." cheryl whispered and gently shook her. "baby wake up."

toni groaned as her eyes fluttered open.

"how are you feeling?" cheryl asked quietly.

"like crap." toni rasped out, her voice sounded sick.

"you're burning up baby. let me take your temperature." chery tried to pull away from their tangled embrace but toni held her tighter with a whine. cheryl held her tighter and kissed her damp hairline.

"toni." she whispered and the grip around her loosened and she was able to slip out of bed and grab the thermometer from the bedside table. she sat back down on the bed next to her girlfriend who had rolled over to her back.

"open." toni opened her mouth and cheryl stuck the thermometer under her tongue as they waited for the three beeps. when it beeped she slid the thermometer out and checked the temperature.

"100. maybe we should go to the doctor." cheryl suggested and toni just whined in response. cheryl helped toni get dressed before dressing herself. she lifted her out of bed on to her feet and toni started having a coughing attack. she rubbed her back until she was done and turned around and lifted toni onto her back. toni wrapped her legs around her waist and her arms around her shoulders and rested her head on her shoulder as cheryl walked out of the room and down the stairs towards the front door.

-

as they sat in the waiting room of the doctors office cheryl scrolled down her twitter feed and her free hand trailed up and down toni's back as her face was hidden in the crook of her neck. cheryl felt toni snuggle deeper into her neck and she felt her burning face against her skin and heard her whine as a shiver ran up her spine.

cheryl rolled her eyes with huff and gently moved toni off of her, and told her she'd be right back. toni nodded and curled up in the seat as cheryl marched up to the reception desk. she cleared her throat to get the lady's attention.

"um excuse me, we have been waiting here for almost 40 minutes. my girlfriend is extremely sick and has a fever. are we ever going to see a doctor  _today?"_ cheryl snapped and the lady blinked her eyes in shock.

"one second." she said as she picked up the phone to make a call. cheryl turned around as she did so to check on her girlfriend.

"miss?" the lady said pulling cheryl's attention back. "the doctor will be with you in a couple minutes."

"thank you." she said sharply before turning on her heels and making her way back to her seat. the second she sat down toni rested her head back on her shoulder with a groan.

"the doctor will be right out baby." cheryl said as she kissed the top of her head.

and just as the lady said, a couple minutes later a nurse called them back into a room. toni hopped up on a table and cheryl sat in a chair in the corner of the room as the nurse took her temperature.

"100.8" she announced and used the otoscope to look in her ears and at her throat. she informed them the doctor would be right with them before leaving the room.

"baby." toni whined as she reached her hand out and cheryl stood out if her chair and hopped up the table and toni threw her head down on her shoulder.

cheryl grabbed toni's thighs and placed them over her lap. she raked her fingers through hair as they waited for the doctor who appeared a few minutes later. after checking her out he told her it was just a cold and not a bacterial infection, so he suggested acetaminophen which is just tylenol. cheryl was thankful that she didn't have the flu or anything that extreme but she almost went off on the doctor for taking almost an hour just to tell them that. she thanked him with a fake smile and they left.

after stopping at the store cheryl drove straight home and helped her girlfriend back into bed. she informed her that she'd be right back and she went down to the kitchen to get her a glass of water. she sat down at the edge of the bed and took out two of the tylenol pills. without being told, toni opened her mouth and cheryl placed the pill on her tongue and handed her the water before giving her the other pill.

when they were both swallowed down, toni laid back down onto the pillow and cheryl threw the covers over her.

"baby, i'm cold." toni said softly and cheryl walked into their closet to grab a throw blanket and threw it over her.

"do you want me to cuddle you?" cheryl asked although she didn't even know why when she already knew what her answer would be. toni nodded and cheryl took off her shoes and clothes and dressed in something a little more cool and slid under the blankets and pulled toni back into her chest. just as she was getting comfortable her phone chimed from the bedside table. she turned and reached behind her to check to her notification.

"oh shit babe, we were supposed to have a pretty poisons meeting today."

toni just groaned in response.

"want me to run it in your place?"

"no don't leave me." toni mumbled, reaching blindly for cheryl's hand, that was still holding her phone, and pulling her body back to hers.

"okay baby." cheryl pressed a kiss to toni's cheek and sent a group text informing the girls that toni was sick and the meeting was canceled before throwing her phone behind her.

cheryl held toni tighter until the medicine started to take its effect and her breathing evened out. after about 20 minutes she sat up a bit to look at her face to make sure she was asleep before slowly slipping out of her hold. she wasn't trying to leave the bed she just wanted to get out of the hot cocoon of covers. but just as her hand got free toni gripped it and pulled her even tighter while asleep. now she was stuck under the sauna of blankets.

_you better be lucky i love you topaz._

-

"alright sweetie here's your soup and your tea." cheryl announced as she walked into the room holding a tray with a bowl and white mug.

"thank you baby." toni said sitting up against the headboard as cheryl sat the tray in her lap.

it was afternoon the next day. yesterday, toni spent most the of the day sleeping, except for when cheryl woke her up to take her medicine again. the pills were helping with her fever but it came back every time it was almost time to take more. but her temperature was gradually getting lower. and this morning when cheryl woke toni up to take medicine her fever was only a 98.6.

toni was feeling a lot better today than she was yesterday and she got her appetite back. toni slurped a spoonful of the chicken noodle soup into her mouth and hummed in appreciation as the warm liquid coated her scratchy throat.

"do you need anything else?" cheryl asked with a warm smile.

"no i'm good right now. thank you baby."

cheryl smiled and sat down on the bed as toni ate her food and drank her hot tea. cheryl hated to say this but she actually liked it when toni got sick because it allowed her to take care of her. toni has always been a ' _no that's okay i'll do it'_ kind of girl, so cheryl loved it when toni asked her to take care of her or when she offered to do something for her and toni said ' _yes please'_  with no hesitation.

-

"okay it's ready." cheryl announced as she walked out of the en suite and into the bedroom. toni smiled as she climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom with cheryl. the tub was filled and covered with bubbles. it looked so warm and inviting.

cheryl helped toni undress and step into the tub. toni sank down until her shoulders were under the water and looked at cheryl with furrowed brows.

"you're not gonna join me?"

"nope. sorry mom amour, i need to the change those germ invested sheets. so you just relax."

"can i at least have a kiss."

"nuh uh." cheryl shook her head.

"mmm." toni whined with a poked out lip.

"sorry baby, pouting isn't gonna work. i'm not kissing you until you've gone 24 hours without a fever."

"ugh fine." toni huffed but accepted her denial as cheryl leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"i love you." cheryl whispered.

"i love  _you."_  toni echoed.

-

"baby!" toni called out for probably the 10th time today and soon she heard cheryl running up the stairs and down the hall.

by the third day of her sickness toni was starting to feel better but was asking for more requests. requests that cheryl granted without one complaint. toni was very needy when she was sick but cheryl was loving every bit of it.

"yes baby."

"can you put some socks on my feet please?" toni asked sweetly with the softest doughy eyes.

"of course my love." cheryl answered with a smile and opened one of her drawers and pulled out some fuzzy socks. she sat at the foot of the bed and pulled back the blanket she was laying under. she slid the socks on her feet and leaned down to place a kiss to her leg just above where her sock stopped.

"thank you baby."

"no problem. you need or want anything else?" cheryl asked as she rubbed her hand up and down toni’s blanket covered leg.

"can you make me a smoothie please?"

"sure. i'll bring it up with your medicine in about 15 minutes."

"thank you baby. you're so good to me." toni hummed.

"it's no problem honey, anything else?"

"will you watch a movie with me?" cheryl nodded with a smile and climbed to the head of the bed. toni laid on cheryl's chest and threw her leg over her waist as she pulled up a movie on netflix on her laptop. cheryl left 15 minutes later to make toni a smoothie and bring her medicine with it. and they spent the rest of the day cuddling and watching movies.

-

by day four toni was feeling so much better, her temperature has been normal for an entire day, her throat was feeling better, her nose wasn't as stuffy, and her energy was almost at 100 percent. and most importantly she was able to eat actual food instead of just soup and popsicles and smoothies.

she heard the front door being unlocked and she perked up and left the room just as she heard cheryl call out _'baby'._

"ugh you are the best." toni said as she walked down the stairs towards her girlfriend who was holding a pops bag and a tray with two milkshakes in it. toni followed her girlfriend into the living room and they sat down on the couch as cheryl started emptying out the bag. toni was basically bouncing as she handed her a double cheese burger with everything on it and an order of fries. toni unwrapped the sandwich and groaned into her first bite.

"someone missed pops." cheryl joked.

"i'm just so sick if chicken noodle soup." toni mumbled with her mouth full.

"well enjoy my love. i'm just so glad you're feeling better."

...

toni slurped the last of the milkshake through the straw and slammed the empty cup on the coffee table. she popped her last fry into her mouth and slammed back against the couch with a satisfied hum.

"i would ask if it was good, but that answer is pretty obvious." cheryl said with a chuckle

"it was  _amazing_. thank you so much."

"it's not a problem my love."

"not just for the food cheryl. for everything you've done for me for the last few days. you've been so amazing. and i know i can get a little needy when i'm sick. but i've never had someone to pamper and care for me like this when i was younger and i need you know how much it means to me."

"and i need you to know that when i say it's no problem, it's really no problem. i love taking care of you baby." cheryl said as she raked her fingers through toni's hair.

"i love you so much." toni cooed with a soft smile, looking up at cheryl with the most loving eyes.

"i love  _you_  so much."

"you know." toni starts as she sits up and slides her hand up cheryl's thigh.

"i haven't had a fever for well over 24 hours."

"is that so?" cheryl teased.

"i do believe there is something you said you'd do once that happens." toni said, scooting closer.

"was there? i'm drawing a blank." cheryl grinned mischievously, scooting closer to toni.

"well let me help you jog your memory."

toni started to lean in and cheryl met her half way. their lips connected in a soft kiss and they pulled away slowly. both their eyes flicked down to each other's lips and back up to their eyes before they leaned in again. their lips moved together slowly and toni cupped cheryl's cheeks and leaned backwards, bringing cheryl with her, until she was laying on her back with cheryl on top of her. the kiss deepened slightly, and they breathed each other in before cheryl pulled away.

"toni." she said softly.

"hmm?"

"you know you don't have to be sick for me to take care of you right? i know you and i know you like to do things on your own while taking care of others. but i want to take care of you too baby. _anytime."_

toni tilted her head and looked at her with a look of pure adoration and love. she was so lucky to have cheryl. it's not every day someone asks you to let them take care of you and she really lucked out with cheryl.

"i know baby, and i promise i'll try to do better in letting you, and not just when i'm sick."

"good, because i love you toni topaz and you're stuck with me forever so you better start letting me take care of you."

"i would love nothing more. you really are the best cheryl blossom."

"i know." cheryl joked and toni giggled with and eye roll before pulling her back down into another kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay back to my vacation now! see ya later!


End file.
